Respirar
by Kick-69
Summary: Ella sufría. Ella era cobarde. Pansy Parkinson desterró en mitad de la guerra y se dejó perder en el mundo muggle, para esconderse de su pasado. Jamás pensó, que volvería para pelear por algo de lo que se burló infinidades de veces. Por amor. FIC PARTICIPANTE MINI-RETO "DESPUÉS DE LA BATALLA" DEL FORO"EL MAPA DEL MORTÍFAGO".


_**Título: Respirar.**_

 _ **Disclaimer: todo lo que reconozcas como el mundo de Harry Potter le pertenece a Rowling. Igual ella me hackeó y puedo comprobarlo?) Sin embargo la trama sí es mía.**_

 _ **Este fic pertenece en el Mini-Reto, "Después de la Batalla" del foro "El Mapa del Mortífago".**_

 _ **Sin más, los dejo con la lectura :D**_

* * *

Respiró el aire con fuerza. Olía a azufre y muerte. Intentó mantener las lágrimas a margen.

La guerra la había empujado, pisoteado y asqueado. La derrotó en muchos sentidos. Rajó y quebró cada una de sus murallas y ahora debía reconstruirlas.

Porque al final, su vida se basó en eso. Alzar sus murallas, parcharlas y seguir adelante.

Miró sobre su hombro y vio como algunos muros caían aturdiéndola y asustándola. Porque ella era cobarde. Se subió la capucha oscura y comenzó a correr.

Pansy Parkinson estaba desterrando.

* * *

Caminó con pasos suaves. Era un lugar pequeño, pero estaba al otro lado del mundo. Por su ventana, podía ver los edificios altos y modernos. Muy diferentes a los que veía en la comunidad mágica.

Pansy se había instalado en el mundo muggle. Esperaba y deseaba, no irse de allí jamás. No quería ser encontrada.

Respiró con fuerzas. Comenzó a imaginar en su mente como decoraría ese pequeño apartamento. Porque demonios, amaba decorar.

Y lo llenaría de vida. Como planeaba hacerlo con ella.

* * *

Pasaron ocho meses. Usaba muy poco su magia, no quería dejar rastros.

Sabía que la guerra había acabado y que el Señor Tenebroso había caído. Sino, ella ya estaría muerta. Él no perdonaba y estaba segura que en el momento que descubriera que lo había traicionado la buscaría y asesinaría.

Sin embargo, nadie llegó y pudo respirar tranquila.

Trabajaba en una librería. Sus jefes eran un par de ancianos, amables y simpáticos que no dudaron en ayudarla en todo lo que pudieran. Ella no sabía nada de ese mundo que era totalmente nuevo ante sus ojos. Y cuando hacia preguntas demasiado raras, ellos no dudaban en contestar.

La verdad era que, no se sintió mal cuando los lujos, las comodidades y sobre todo el dinero disminuyeron. Se sentía autosuficiente e independiente, algo que siempre había querido. Se cambió el apellido pero conservó el nombre.

En ese lugar; los pocos que la conocían lo hacían solo por ser _ella._

Una chica de facciones hermosas y ojos claros. Ojos que guardaban muchos secretos y que nadie preguntaba por ellos.

* * *

Se enamoró. De un muggle. Amante de la historia y la filosofía. Con mucha barba y anteojos torcidos. De sonrisa fácil y corazón gigante.

Se conocieron en la librería. El buscaba un libro de Kafka, y a Pansy le encantaba. Uno de los primeros autores muggles que leyó.

Y él la invitó a salir, de una manera tan repentina que ella no pudo negarse.

Luego llegaron sus besos. Sus abrazos. Sus caricias. Se sintió por primera vez amada. Más tarde llegó la convivencia. Había discusiones pero también sexo desenfrenado. La reconciliación.

Y en una de esas reconciliaciones ella quedó embarazada. Y respiró el _amor._

Porque Marcus _la amaba_. Porque ella _lo amaba._ Y porque _ambos amarían_ a ese bebé más que a nada en el mundo.

* * *

Bella era bruja. Marcus la entendió. No dijo nada. Las amaba, había dicho.

Su hija era _bruja._

Pansy debía volver a Londres. Su pequeña empezaba Hogwarts, la carta había llegado. Debía _volver._

Así que lo hizo, esperó el juicio, la condena. La cumplió. Por ellos lo hacía, enfrentaría a toda la comunidad.

Por amor. Por lo que tanto peleó el viejo Dumbledore y todos sus seguidores, ella _lo había hecho_.

Y cuando salió de ese lugar tan podrido y vio a la niña con cabello tan oscuro como _ella_ y los ojos chocolates de _él_ , y lo vio a Marcus con un libro de Kafka en la mano supo que podía respirar.

No dudaba en respirar y ser feliz. Para siempre.

* * *

 _ **Buuuuueeeenooooooo *ríe nerviosa* mi conteo fue de 594 PALABRAS. Casi, casi. Tenía un mínimo de 300 y**_

 _ **un máximo de 600 xDDDD**_

 _ **No sé por qué últimamente pienso mucho en Pansy y que hizo luego de la guerra. No creo que haya sido mala, en realidad ninguno de los chicos de esos años eran malos. Sólo con las crianzas equivocadas y por sobre todo, con las muestras de amor equivocadas.**_

 _ **Siempre digo cuando las familias o el entorno no demuestran amor, las cosas salen muy torcidas. Enserio lo digo. Muy torcidas.**_

 _ **Se me ocurrió todo este fic en una iluminación de Merlín y me simpatiza pero creo que le FALTAN PALABRAS PORQUE ME PASÉ POR SESENTA Y QUE DIFICiL QUE ES SACAR PALABRAS. MIERDA CARAJO.**_

 _ **En fin. Gracias por leer si llegaron hasta esta parte.**_

 _ **Y sobre todo gracias a las niñas del foro, que son súper amables, lindas y simpáticas. Hacía mucho que no escribía sobre este fandom y de a poquito estoy volviendo y eso me hace muy feliz :3**_

 _ **¡Cambio y fuera!**_


End file.
